Of Partners and Life Changing Events
by Pedellea
Summary: Follow up to Worth The Sacrifice. It's Faith's last day on the beat, and at the end of the day, things ensue.


**TITLE**: Of Partners and Life Changing Events   
**AUTHOR**: Pedellea   
**E-MAIL**: pedellea@hotmail.com   
**DATE**: November 28, 2001   
**RATING**: G   
**SUMMARY**: Follow up to Worth The Sacrifice. It's Faith's last day on the beat, and at the end of the day, things ensue.   
**SPOILERS**: Young Men And Fire   
**DISCLAIMER**: Third Watch belongs to John Wells Production and Warner Brothers. There you are. Short and sweet.   
**AUTHOR'S NOTES**: This is the follow up to Worth The Sacrifice - it ignores Faith's abortion and has Faith and Fred changing roles on the issue of the baby. You'd probably understand it best if you read Worth The Sacrifice. As well, feedback, like water, is essential to my life. Please R&R!!! PLEASE!!! 

* * *

**OF PARTNERS AND LIFE CHANGING EVENTS** **By Pedellea**

After a long day at work, Faith was glad her and Bosco finally pulled into the lot of the 55th precinct. Today was different though. It was her last day working on the beat. Desk duty awaits her in the last two months of pregnancy, and then it's a couple of months of maternity leave after that. 

Usually, Bosco would wait up for her before going up, but today, he muttered something about making a phone call and rushed inside. Faith didn't mind. She wanted to have some time to herself anyways. 

The last six months of her life have not been the smoothest, but it hasn't been too rough either. Faith successfully convinced the captain to let her stay on until she absolutely couldn't work the beat anymore. Her obstetrician told her the absolute maximum her line of work was six months, and although she grumbled about it at the beginning, she's glad that she's off the streets. Her swelling belly isn't exactly a convenient addition to the job. 

Luckily, her work hasn't been too harsh lately, and for that she's grateful. And she's grateful for Bosco who has been gentle with her, though sometimes his gentleness got on her nerves because she just wasn't used to him behaving so nicely. 

Emily and Charlie are excited to have a new brother or sister. Fred acts as if he is excited too, for the kids, but Faith knows he's still got his doubts and concerns. He avoids talking to her unless necessary, and Faith can't blame him for it. She just prays that he will come to except the new baby. After all, it's his flesh and blood, as well as hers. 

Getting out of the car, she took in a deep breath and rolled her head from side to side. She couldn't wait to get home and take a nice hot shower. 

Inside the precinct, she made her way to the locker rooms. As she was on her way, the desk sergeant called out. 

"Hey, Yokas."   
"Hey, sarge."   
"So, your last day, eh?"   
"On the streets, yeah. You'll see me around still," Faith smiled.   
"Just can't get rid of ya, huh?"   
"Not that easily."   
"Well," he looked up for a second, as if to check something, then looked back at her, smiling, "I'll see you tomorrow then."   
"Yeah, okay," Faith replied, giving him a suspicious look. 

Whatever the sergeant was doing, Faith chose to ignore it, and headed up the stairs to the lockers. She noticed that the hallways were unusually quiet and emptied of officers. Approaching the locker room door, she realized that the light was off inside. Strange... but whatever it was she opened the door and turned on the light... 

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!" 

Faith almost fell to the ground in surprise. When she came to her senses, she saw Sully, Davis and other colleagues had been jam packed into the room, smiling at her, holding and blowing those party blowers that she buys for her kids for their birthday parties. 

"Surprise, Faith," Bosco smiled as he walked up to her.   
"Bosco! You did all this?"   
"Well, no, not everything, but it was my idea," he blushed slightly and smiled some more.   
"My God, thank you." 

Faith began to smile as she began to realize what her partner had done for her. Planning a party behind her back... no wonder he rushed in tonight after the shift. She knew he was a sweet guy under all that gruffness. She hugged him and he returned it. 

"Umm... we got you some stuff for the baby. Why don't you open them?," Bosco said awkwardly, pointing to a table set up nearby.   
"Okay..." she replied, feeling quite happy. 

He led her to the table, and she sat down in a chair and picked up one of the nicely wrapped boxes. Ripping it open, she read the box which said "stroller". 

"Aww... guys, you're so thoughtful! I haven't had the chance to buy this stuff yet..." 

She continued opening the remaining boxes in the same manner, laughing and smiling, thanking and hugging her colleagues. 

"Thanks so much, guys. I really, really appreciate it," she said after opening all the boxes, smiling.   
"One more thing, Faith," Bosco announced, "look who's at the door." 

She turned to see Fred at the doorway, smiling lopsidedly. 

"Fred! What are you doing here?"   
"You think I'd miss a party?"   
"Where are the kids?"   
"At Holly's. Don't worry."   
"How'd you know about this?"   
"Bosco told me about it." 

Faith gave Bosco an accusing look. 

"Bosco... you told Fred about this?" 

He shrugged with a smile and looked down. Faith looked around the room at everyone and looked back at her husband. Sully got the cue. 

"Uhh... I guess I better go now. I'll see you tomorrow, Faith. Hope those blankets will come in handy."   
"Thanks, Sully, they will."   
"I gotta go too. I'll talk to you later, Faith," Davis chimed in.   
"Yeah, thanks again." 

Other people followed suit, and soon, only Fred, Faith and Bosco were left in the room. 

"Uhh... I'll load this stuff into my car. Give you a lift home tonight," Bosco declared, grabbing a few boxes.   
"Let me help you with them," Fred offered.   
"No no... you two should... talk," Bosco suggested, and disappeared out of the room. 

The couple looked at each other uneasily, knowing they hadn't truly made peace about the whole pregnancy. 

"Faith," Fred began, "I know I haven't been the best husband to you these past few months, with the baby and all. I'm sorry."   
"It's okay, Fred. I understand," Faith replied, taking hold of her husband's hand. 

He sighed, looking into her eyes. 

"I'm still worried about the money, it's gonna be tight... but we can't back out of this now, right?"   
"Right..."   
"So I've been giving this some thought, you know. It's gonna be a big change, so I'm gonna try and see if I can work a little more overtime to work things out."   
"Right... and we'll cut back on some spendings..."   
"Yeah, less entertainment, toys for the kids..." 

Faith smiled at her husband. 

"It'll work out, Fred, I know it."   
"I hope so."   
"I know it. It'll be okay." 

Fred gave her a small, lopsided smile, and nodded. Just then, Bosco reappeared at the doorway. 

"Am I interrupting?"   
"Nono..."   
"Wanna go home now?"   
"Yeah," Faith replied, yawning. "That would be great."   
"Why don't you wait at the car and me and Bosco will get the rest of the stuff loaded?"   
"Sounds good." 

The two men each picked up a box and headed out the door while Faith changed out of her uniform slowly. She gathered her things and looked around the change room for a last time. 

"You okay?," Bosco asked, peeping his head into the doorway, looking at her partner staring at the ceiling.   
"Yeah, I'm good," she replied with a smile. "Thanks for all this. I never expected anything."   
"Did you think you would to leave this joint without a bang?," he replied. "Well, a sorta bang."   
"It was a good bang. I didn't even think of it."   
"Good." 

Bosco picked up another item and left the room. 

"Partners can surprise you," she said to herself, taking a final sweep with her eyes around the room. 

Picking up a small gift item from the table, she headed out the change room door for one last time. A new chapter of her life was waiting to be opened. 

**THE END**

* * *

Took me a while to do the second part to Worth The Sacrifice, huh? Well, nonetheless, I hope you've enjoyed this story! And please, please, please don't forget to send me feedback on this story! 

Feedback is always apreciated!!! Please review this story, or send your comments to pedellea@hotmail.com. Thanks a bunch! 


End file.
